


Seasons

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: :))), Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung and Jiho meet in winter and fall in love in spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

Everything dies in autumn. Plants turn brown and skies are filled with grey clouds, drowning the sun rays that try so desperately to reach the earth.   
Everything dies in autumn and so people are looking for the warmth in winter they lost in the fall but had had in the summer. 

It is December when Jiho and Kyung meet. The trees have lost their leaves months ago and so did they lose their love. Both of them were cold and freezing even with the thickest coat on and wrapped in scarves.   
They’re freezing and looking for a warm place, and even though Seoul is big and has more bars and restaurants and caffés and clubs to offer than one is able to visit in a lifetime, they both go to the same little place at the corner of the street, with wooden floors and orange tinted lights and red cushions on the chairs. The place is crowded and they end up sitting next to each other on the high stools by the counter, each waiting for their beer.   
And because it’s crowded, the bartender mixes up their orders, and they look at each other and laugh and start talking, about the weather and love and their drinks.   
They talk until they’re the only ones left in the room, and they talk on their way outside.  
‘It’s freezing out here, I feel like dying.’  
‘Wanna go to my place? It’s just a minute away.’  
And they keep on talking on their way there, because it feels good to have someone, because it feels warm.  
Jihos apartment is small, but cozy, and Kyung feels home the minute he sits down and Jiho starts talking about how he used to have more furniture and how this place used to be a lot prettier, and how his ex girlfriend used to be nice and sweet and how she took almost everything he, they, owned with her.  
Kyung tells him about his own break up, how he cheated on him, how heartbroken he was, how it felt like getting stabbed in the back.   
They talk about how awful this autumn and this winter were so far, and they both laugh in a bitter way and drink their beers and after another hour and another beer they exchange numbers. And another hour later they decide it is still too cold outside so Kyung stays on Jihos couch. But he is still shivering, and because Jiho isn’t used to people staying at his place anymore he doesn’t have a spare blanket.  
Because it is winter and Kyung is cold and Jiho craves warmth and there isn’t another blanket, they sleep in Jiho’s bed, so close that they feel each others breath on their skin. It made them shiver but in a different way, in a warm way, in a good way they both decide for themselves.   
They fall asleep to the each others heartbeats, face turned towards each other, noses almost touching but hands by themselves.   
And they did so the the next day and the following week and even the one after that, because Kyung is still freezing and Jiho makes him feel so very warm, warm enough to make him forget about the autumn and the winter, warm enough to make him feel like it is the right thing to do.  
And Jiho missed having someone over, missed the feeling of having someone next to him, he missed all of that so much that he didn’t care all he knows about this boy was his name and his hate for winter. But maybe that was enough, at least for now.  
So Jihos calls Kyung a lot, asking him to come over and Kyung agrees every time, just like he stays for the night every time. And it isn’t a normal thing to do, they do know it, but this winter is so much colder and harsher than usual that they don’t care that they know each others sleeping habits before knowing the others birthday.  
Kyung dreams of spring every time he sleeps next to Jiho.  
January comes and goes and slowly they get comfortable around each other, because when you sleep next to someone for weeks you are just bound to get to know them at some point.

‘Are you coming over again tonight?‘  
Jiho watches Kyung get out of bed, his brown hair messy and sleepy eyes still small, not ready yet to begin the day.  
‘You kinda sound like you’re my girlfriend Jiho, I don’t know. Maybe?‘ Kyung laughs while Jiho blushes, looking at the wooden floor covered in last nights take out, empty bottles and dirty clothes. Maybe he should take care of this mess later, clean up.  
‘You know I sleep better when you’re around.‘ It took him some time to realize that having Kyung around is different from anybody else. It isn’t just that someone sleeps next to him that makes him feel this way. It is Kyung, this boy he met on a december night, the boy that stayed over at his place by accident. It was so very cold.   
‘Now you really sound like a girlfriend.‘   
Kyung puts on one of the sweaters he left at Jihos place earlier this week. By now, he has all sorts of things here, clothes, toiletries, books. It just kind of happened and Jiho never said anything against it.   
‘We ain’t that far away from being boyfriends, are we?‘  
Kyung stops in the middle of texting someone, looking at Jiho slightly confused who just realized what he has said. His cheeks get red, and he turns away, mumbling something that could be a ‘I’m sorry‘ or a ‘never mind‘.  
But Kyung just starts laughing.  
‘Maybe you’re right.‘

Two hours after he leaves, Jiho gets a text.   
‘How about we get dinner tonight instead of greasy takeout? I know a place.‘  
‘I’ll pick you up at 8.‘  
‘Can’t wait. <3‘

Jihos heart starts beating and picking the outfit for the evening takes him twice as long as usual.   
He arrives 30 minutes early in front of the apartment complex and checks 4 times if he got the address right.   
Kyung walks through the front door at 8:01 and looks beautiful.

And the snow starts melting and the first buds are about to break, revealing fresh green leaves.  
Spring was about to arrive.


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is the time to breathe and fall in love.

On the 12th of march they kiss for the first time, in the rain, in front of Kyungs apartment. They could’ve gone inside as soon as first drops of water hit the pavement, but they didn’t, as the rain felt warm and beautiful against their skin and neither of them wanted to let go. 

They go to the movies and laugh and hold hands, still innocent, still waiting because they didn’t want to risk anything.  
The sun just started to shine again.

Two weeks later, Kyung doesn’t stop kissing Jiho, and their hands find their ways underneath the layers of clothes, fingers slipping between underwear and hot skin.   
Kyung kicks off pillows and blankets, and silent moans escape Jihos lips as he feels teeth and lips on his chest, waist.   
They love for hours before they fuck, Kyung on top, Jihos long fingers scratching his back and in his hair.   
They fall asleep in each others arms with the blankets still on the floor, when the first sunrays find their way into the bedroom, and don’t wake up until the sun is close to setting again. 

In April Kyung meets Jihos brother and gets introduced as ’my boyfriend‘ and Kyung can’t stop thinking about the way Jiho said that even weeks later, the tone of his voice, soft and peaceful and not at all shaky, unsure.   
It just sounds so right and so perfect and so neither of them can stop saying it.  
Kyung changes the name in his phone from ‘Jiho‘ to ‘boyfriend‘ and every time he gets a text, he smiles wide and bright. Jiho texts him a lot because he knows that. 

The first day of May Kyung and Jiho stay up all night, talking and kissing and watching badly produced horror movies that make them burst out in laughter instead of screams. Kyung almost falls off Jihos bed twice, holding his stomach and tears rolling down his cheeks.   
‘This was one of the best ideas you ever had.‘, he says while wiping his face, still slightly out of breath.   
Jiho just looks at him. He really likes Kyung, he likes him when he’s laughing and when he’s sleeping, and Jiho wants to have Kyung around all the time, everyday, because his smile makes him feel like he could take on the world and his kisses is all he needs to live.   
‘I have another great idea.‘  
Kyung goes silent and the only noise left are the first birds chirping outside and the static of the TV.  
‘How about you move in?‘  
A train drives by, a car honks, a butterfly passes the window.   
‘I mean, you’re staying here like 6 days a week anyways. So, I guess, it would make sense.‘  
The sun is rising and the small bedroom of Jiho fills with warm light while Kyung hugs him so tight Jiho gasps for air afterwards. But it is okay because Kyungs touch is more important than air anyways. 

They bring all the boxes in and Kyung takes off his sweater, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. A few hairs still stick to it and Jiho can see the darker spots on his shirt around Kyungs neck and the armpits and he think Kyung looks beautiful, standing there between his things in Jihos place with the light falling through the window, showing all the little specks of dust flying in the air and making the little drops of sweat on the skin of his boyfriend sparkle. 

Jihos apartment is filled with Kyung and even with the things still packed in brown cardboard boxes, it already feels like their space, their home, and not just Jihos. He feels at peace, feels the corners of his lips rising without him being able to do anything he against it.   
Kyung orders too much food for two persons while Jiho starts opening boxes with labels like books and clothes and beauty products.   
‘Why do you have so many face creams Kyung, those won’t fit into my bathroom.‘ Jiho is sitting on the floor surrounded by dozens of different little tubes and tins, smelling like flowers and honey and expensive perfume.  
‘To stay beautiful for you. And they’ll have to fit, most of them come in sets and I can’t just throw away one of them because the rest will be useless then and some of these are imported from France and were so expensive I had to live off of canned soup for two months which was absolutely horrible so don’t you dare -’  
Jiho kisses him smiling, cupping his face with both of hands.  
‘You’re beautiful.‘ Jiho says, ignoring all the other things his boyfriend said because all that matters is Kyung.

 

It takes them days to store away all of Kyungs things, and even after a week of non stop work there were still boxes scattered around the apartment.   
‘Wanna go for a walk? We can unpack the rest later.‘ Jiho gets up, stretches and puts on his shoes. ‘I really need some fresh air.‘, he says while opening the door. Kyung smiles in that bright and honest way Jiho adores and follows him.  
‘Don’t you need a jacket or something? You’ll be cold in just a shirt.‘  
Kyung takes Jihos hand.  
‘I’ll be fine, it’s almost summer anyways.‘   
They walk around their neighborhood and Kyung can’t help but pet every other dog they meet. Jiho would adopt a dog with Kyung, he thinks to himself but doesn’t say out loud. 

 

They come back with ice cream that’s melting away, and they lay in Jihos bed that is their bed now, and the silence between them feels so natural and beautiful that neither of them dares to disturb it. So Jiho just mouths whatever he wants to say right now and Kyung can’t tell if it is ‘I like you‘ or ‘I love you‘ but he doesn’t care, he really doesn’t. He loves Jiho and that’s what he mouths back, slow and careful because he wants Jiho to know he makes him feel like flying and that this spring was the most beautiful one he has ever had and that Jiho is his everything.  
Kyung tries to put all of these feelings into a silent movement of his lips, and Jiho seems to understand because he leans in and kisses Kyung in a way that says ‘me too‘ and ‘I’ll never let you go‘.  
They feel the temperature rise and the days get longer.   
Summer came early that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty here is chapter number 2!! :')


	3. Summer

June feels like it lasts a whole year.   
They throw out some of Jihos old furniture, spend days going through seemingly endless halls filled with couches, kitchens and bathtubs.   
Kyung holds two pillows, Jiho a new set of towels, and both hold each other.   
They go out with friends till the morning, and they say Jiho and Kyung look cute together. Kyungs friend tells them they seem like the perfect couple, and Jiho blushes while holding Kyungs hand under the table, thumb stroking over the soft and warm skin.   
Later, Jiho helps the slurring and stumbling Kyung to take off his clothes, puts him to bed with a smile.   
‘Ji, we’re the perfect couple.’ He whispers, grinning from ear to ear, cheeks flushed, and Jiho nods and goes through Kyungs hair with his fingers until the other falls asleep. 

On the third day of July, Kyung walks past his ex-boyfriend and doesn’t stop looking at Jiho. He talks about his job, how close he is to getting that promotion, and Kyung smiles and and squeezes his hand. ‘You’ll get there, I’m so proud of you and your hard work.’  
Jiho smiles without teeth and looks down on the floor and all Kyung can think about how cute he is when he’s being shy. 

They have ice cream and dinner dates, and lie on the bed all day in thin tank tops and boxers when the heat is unbearable, and Kyung jokes he didn’t want his hotness to get out of control like that, and Jiho playfully slaps him on the cheek like he always does, and Kyung smiles bright and beautiful and perfect. They kiss, hold each other for an hour, for two, for three, on the hottest day of the year and promise each other that it’ll be like this forever, that they’ll never let go and always will treasure each other. 

A week later, Kyung walks, almost jumps into the living room, barefoots and in boxers because it’s still hot and it’s a sunday. Lazy days are Jihos favorite with Kyung.   
‘Let’s go somewhere. Just the two of us. I don’t care where but I wanna go somewhere. With you.‘  
Jiho looks up from his notebook and into Kyungs eyes, filled with a sparkle so strong Jiho can’t help but say yes, not because he likes the idea but because he loves Kyung.  
Jiho rents a pick up and Kyung packs their bag with nothing but T-Shirts and shorts. It’s summer after all. 

They drive for hours without a destination, listening to songs about freedom and warm nights and love. Jiho keeps his hand on Kyung thigh and he thinks it’ll be summer forever.  
Just them, the sun shining and the sky blue for the rest of their lives.   
They sleep in the back, under thin wool blankets with their bags and a few clothes as pillows.  
‘Kyunggie? Are you asleep?’  
He doesn’t get an answer, so he just moves closer, holding Kyung tight under the stars and the moon, and falling asleep to the heartbeat of his love. He always sleeps the best when Kyung is there. 

They drive and drive, stopping at gas stations and diners, until they reach the sea.   
Kyung almost jumps out the car, runs over the sand until he’s knees deep in the water.   
‘Ji, c’mon!’ He waves and Jiho is sure Kyungs smile rivals the sun in every single way.   
‘Alright alright, I’m coming.’   
Kyung runs out the water to grab him by the wrist, drags him with him and Jiho jokingly tells him to let him go.   
‘I promised to never do that, remember?’ Kyung grins and tiptoes to kiss Jihos nose before the other puts his big big hands on Kyung chest and pushes him just slightly, but with enough force the other stumbles, falls, and Jiho laughs and steps away from the splashing water.  
Kyung comes out the water gasping for air, shaking his head, causing tiny ripples in the surface around him.   
‘Jiho, What the hell?‘ It’s playful.   
They throw water at each other, try to drown the other, kiss above and underwater, till all Jiho tastes anymore is salt water and Kyung, and it’s better than anything he has ever eaten or drunk. 

Jiho wraps him in a towel, ruffels through his wet hair, too long pieces covering his eyes.   
‘Next year we should go to Japan.’, Kyung says while watching the sun set, leaning against Jiho. The summer nights are still warm, he loves that.   
‘I spend a few years there, I think I still -’  
‘I know Ji.’ And he kisses his cheek, lets his hand slide over his back. ‘You’ve mentioned it.’  
‘I didn’t think you’d remember.’ He draws lines and circles in the sand with his finger.  
‘Why wouldn’t I? I care about you.’ A kiss against Jihos temple before Kyung gets up and lays down to sleep, and Jiho draws a sun and a wave and a heart before joining him. 

 

In the first week of august, they come home and Kyung lets himself fall onto the bed and breathes in the smell of them, all the happiness and memories in this little apartment.   
‘You know, the trip was nice, but this. This is amazing.’ Kyung has never felt so at home.   
Jiho lets their bags fall on the floor and climbs on top of him, hands next to Kyung head, noses touching, lungs sharing the same air.   
‘I never want to let you go.’, he whispers. Kyung thinks he’ll never get tired of hearing those words.

In the second week of August, Jiho gets the promotion and suddenly works till late at night and wakes up before the sun rises.   
Kyung is proud, happy, to see his boyfriend succeed, because it’s what he always wanted.   
And it’s okay during the first week, when Jiho sleeps all weekend, trying to get the exhaustion leave his bones and brain.   
And it’s okay during the second week, when Jiho just sleeps in the office three nights in a row, because coming home just seemed pointless.  
It’s okay, Kyung tells himself every time when the space next to him in bed is empty, when he wakes up alone with nothing but text from his boyfriend saying he’s sorry.

 

When Jiho is there, the laughs have become rarer and the hold of Jihos arms at night less tight. Kyung tells himself it is nothing to worry about while putting on a sweater for the first time since he moved in.   
Jiho makes them hot tea and tells Kyung about his day at work, but instead of the others eyes he looks at his cup, and Kyung doesn’t really listen to him because his mind is still going back to that first week of August and how lovely it was. ‘I never want to let you go.’

Kyung doesn’t like being alone in the apartment, so he gets a part time job next to uni, spends the extra money on dinners with friends when Jiho isn’t home.   
They’re working, they’re going out, they make new friends the other doesn’t know, find new bars and restaurants.  
Jiho would love to introduce Kyung to the lounge he visited last week, but Kyung is busy, and so is he.   
They are busy and so they don’t notice that the green of the trees is fading and there are dead leaves lying in front of their door.   
Summer was about to go.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Kyunggie, do you have time next friday? I need a new suit for the presentation at the end of the month, and your taste is way better than mine. Can you help me pick one?’  
Jiho puts his arms around him from behind, head resting on Kyungs shoulders. It’s been a while.   
‘I do, yeah.’   
‘Perfect.’ Jiho kisses his cheek.

On friday, Jiho comes home an hour too late.   
‘The shops will close soon, couldn’t you be on time?’   
Jiho pushes the button of the elevator over and over again.   
‘You don’t understand, I can’t just leave when there are still four important mails to be answered and like, 34 E-Mails. If we don’t find anything today we’ll just go again tomorrow.’  
‘I can’t, I’m at uni all day tomorrow.’  
‘Whatever.’ It’s harsh and Kyung doesn’t like it.   
They rush through the streets and Kyung finds his ex in the crowd and doesn’t listen to Jiho, doesn’t look at him, just nods and hums, eyes following the now stranger that once was his everything, and remembering last years spring and summer, but not the autumn and not the winter. 

It’s a friday in September and Jiho isn’t home and Kyung feels himself getting more paranoid by the minute.   
He checks his phone, calls him, but Jiho doesn’t pick up. He’s a grown man, he doesn’t need a babysitter, he can take care of himself. Still, Kyung bites the skin around his nails and aimlessly wanders around their apartment, turning up the heater.   
He tries to distract himself, turns on the TV, turns it off again. Opens twitter, youtube, instagram.  
@woojiho92 liked a picture, an hour ago.  
A lounge, drinks on the table, a girl almost sitting on his lap. The girl smiles, Jiho laughs like he used to do in the summer. He swallows down the stomach acid climbing up his throat and tries to sleep. It’s nothing.   
He twists and turns, images in his head, Jihos tongue in this girls mouth, his hands in her hair, he on top of her. It feels like it did just a year ago. Jiho is different, he wouldn’t. But he still hasn’t called back.   
He hears the front door opening, hears how Jiho tries his best to be quiet, tries not to wake Kyung up. It’s almost cute. The picture is still in Kyungs head.  
‘I’m still up, you don’t have to be quiet.’ He hears Jiho chuckling.   
‘Why though, it’s so late.’ Kyung knows that.   
‘Where were you?’  
‘Out with a couple friends.’  
‘Who?‘  
‘You don’t know them.‘ He didn’t know the girl.  
‘You could have called.’  
‘I forgot.’ Kyung hears him slip off his shoes and loosen his belt. He doesn’t wanna act jealous, but he hasn’t found a calm moment the whole evening, the picture not leaving his mind, the same scenes, created by his fear and fed by Jihos laugh, playing over and over again.   
‘Who’s the girl on insta?’  
It’s a whisper as loud as a scream.   
‘A co-worker.’ Kyung feels the mattress going down next to him.  
‘She’s pretty.’  
‘I know.’ Kyung pulls the blanket up, trying to warm up his feet and shoulders, laying on his side in fetal position.   
‘Did you cheat on me with her?’ Half his words are muffled by the pillow, yet it’s enough to understand.   
It’s quiet for eternity.  
‘No. I mean I.. well. I guess kinda did Kyung.’ A flashback to last year, the knife between his rips. Same pain, different person. ‘I missed you, you know, the past couple weeks.’ He sounds shy and Kyung hates it.   
‘I’m right here.’  
And that’s the last thing Kyung says to him for a week.  
The first thing he says on next Saturday is ‘I met my ex last night.’, and the last thing Jiho says is ‘Fuck you.’, and they cry in separate rooms until Kyung falls asleep on the couch and Jiho gives him his blanket. They both shiver all night. It’s cold. 

Their conversations have become shorter, both biting their tongue and holding back just so they don’t get loud, because they can’t stand the fighting.   
They rather have silence than noise, rather have lukewarm rain than a cold storm.   
Kyung forgets a lot Jiho tells him, Jiho notices how Kyung doesn’t tell him anything in the first place. 

They fight again, on the first day of October, because sometimes you can’t hold back.   
Jiho sleeps in the office for an entire week and Kyung doesn’t mind this time. 

In the middle of October, Jiho comes home to find Kyung packing his bag, sweaters, scarves, thick socks and hoodies.   
‘Are you going on a trip?’  
Kyung doesn’t answer, just zips up the bag.  
‘Is this still about her?’  
‘It’s not.’  
It’s about the loss of trust, the lack of interest they both show all the time, the silence between them that has become sickening, the overwhelming urge to fight and yell, the thought of leaving that hasn’t left Kyungs mind ever since September.   
And the look in Jihos eyes tells Kyung he’s been feeling the same way, but Kyung knows he’d never say it out loud.   
So they don’t exchange another word, just look at each other in silence, looks that scream accusations, try to blame the other and whisper apologies and confessions.   
Kyung puts on his jacket and leaves the apartment and Jiho still stares at the door minutes later.   
The wind gets harsher, making Kyung hunch his shoulders and bury his hands deeper inside his pockets.  
The trees started loosing their leaves and the sky is grey.  
Everything dies in autumn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE!!! i hope you liked it :'))) my first longer fic wow :'))) ALSO 10 credits to everyone who guesses who kyungs ex is :~)   
> prepare for some zibomb to be posted next :'))))

**Author's Note:**

> i still suck at summaries


End file.
